Motive and Opportunity
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Peter Goldman offers Sharon a new job, and she contemplates whether or not she should take it. Based on the teasers that we got for the winter episodes.


The cream colored envelop laid under her legal pad, hidden by her on purpose – anything to avoid looking at it and opening it. She knew what was inside, but she didn't want to see the number that was written on the paper again. It was almost too tempting.

Her mind tried to recall the way their conversation went, the utterly annoying sound of his voice and the smug expression on his face. He always acted superior, even though he was much shorter than her and wore horribly fitted suits and was the most crooked lawyer in Los Angeles, except Jack, maybe. And of course, she couldn't forget the way he tore into the Major Crimes division in an attempt to bring Chief Johnson down.

Why did he think she would ever want to work for him?

Sharon didn't hesitate and asked him that question. Working under Chief Taylor may not have been the most pleasant experience, but working under Peter Goldman and seeing his complacent face every day – that was unthinkable.

But then he pulled the envelope out and urged her to look at the salary he was offering her if she came to work at his firm as the head of the investigation department. She never imagined that she could ever earn the amount Goldman was offering if she stayed in the LAPD. And she definitely could use more regular work hours.

She promised to think about it. Just to get him to leave her alone, and maybe to not allow him to look at her shocked expression for much longer. She didn't want to accept this position and at the same time, there was something alluring about it.

"Hey you," she heard Andy's voice behind her and felt his arms around her. "You've been staring at this legal pad for an hour. What's going on?" Sharon sighed and pulled the envelope from under her legal pad and handed it to him. Andy looked at it and then at Sharon. "Goldman, huh?"

"Yes," Sharon replied simply.

"Is he still thinking about suing the department?"

"No," Sharon got up and walked towards the living room. Andy followed her and they took seats on the couch. "He offered me a job at his firm. This is the salary he offered," she motioned towards the envelope.

"May I?" Andy asked and Sharon nodded. Andy opened the envelope and pulled Goldman's offer out. "Woah!"

"It's 3 times what I'm making now," Sharon sighed. "And it is a good position."

"Are you considering this position?" Andy wondered.

"I didn't want to, at first, and money is not the only factor, but it sounds like a great opportunity to advance, and this is not something that happens often at my age," Sharon admitted. "I'm not going to be promoted to Commander even if I stay at the LAPD for 10 more years." Her voice was sad.

"It sounds like you've made the decision already," Andy said.

"Andy, it would be crazy to turn this offer down," Sharon replied.

"I'll be sorry to see you leave," the sadness in Andy's voice made it clear that his words were genuine, even though Sharon never doubted that they were.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not leaving," Sharon smiled at him.

"But you just said it would be crazy to not accept this job," Andy's eyes widened.

"And I would also be crazy to accept it, too. Goldman is a horrible person; I could never come and work for him," Sharon made a face and Andy grinned stupidly. "And maybe, just maybe, you are part of the reason too."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I tried to imagine what it would be like to work somewhere else, I realized that it would be very hard for me to be away from you. I love working with you, and I wouldn't give this up," Sharon admitted. Andy responded by pulling her into his arms and capturing her lips in a short but sweet kiss.

"So really, what you're saying is that you have a motive and opportunity to be with me and that's why you're staying?" he smirked. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"I knew you would make it about you," her lips curved up in an amused smile. "But you got the general idea." She took the envelope from him and tore it in the middle, throwing the pieces of paper behind the couch.

"Why did you do that?" Andy wondered.

"I wanted to get rid of Goldman, so the two of us can be in this room alone. I like it when we spend time together, and I've got motive and opportunity to have my way with you," she winked before she covered his mouth with hers and pulled him off the couch and down the hall into her bedroom.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I'll be happy to know what you thought about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
